the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kilarth
Kilarth is a dragon that features in Defenders of Earth. Alongside Tyrath, he is one of Firroth's most closest allies, despite his former animosity with the dragon in Zhakuh: The Eight Headed Monster and like Firroth and Tyrath originally started as a villain in his first appearance. He is not to be confused with another dragon serving under Venia in the form of Kelirth. Appearance Unlike Firroth and Tyrath, Kilarth's true statistics are never established and the only thing that is revealed is his general description which is as follows. Like any other monster and kaiju, he remains the same through all of his appearances: Narrow viridian eyes sit delicately within Kilarth's long, narrow skull, which gives him a threatening looking appearance. One small central horn sit atop hiss head, just above hiss thick, pointy ears. Several large fan-like skin and bone structures run down the sides of each of his jaw lines. His nose is large and has two narrow, curved nostrils and there's a small tendril on his chin. Several rows of large teeth poke out from the side of his mouth and give a slight hint at the terror hiding inside. A short neck runs down from his head and into a long body. The top is covered in radiant, chestnut colored skin and rows of small crystal growths runs down his spine. The bottom is covered in thick skin and is colored slightly darker than the rest of his body. Six mighty limbs carry Kilarth's body and allow him to stand elegantly and mighty. Each limb has 4 digits, each of which end in sharp nails seemingly made of bone. Gigantic wings grow starting from just below his shoulders and end at his hips. The wings are somewhat triangular, a specialized layer of skin is all that's visible inside and each bone structures ends in a curved, yet blunt tip. His elegant tail ends in a curled tip and is covered in the same radiant skin as its body. Personality Like Tyrath, Kilarth has a very negative reputation although it is never stated that he has such a destructive reputation as either Iris or Tyrath (in the case of the former, it is said that if it is awakened it will mean the end of the world). Much like his future allies, the dragon is depicted as being a dangerous and cunning enemy and in fact it could be argued that he is more like Smaug than Firroth because granted Smaug is a villain but he never displays any true malice and only attacks Laketown because of Bilbo Baggins. In the case of Kilarth, he was only destructive because he was awoken from his sleep. As time goes on, Kilarth gradually evolves into a far more heroic character and in The Dragon of Iron continues to attack Invincible even after being shot down and attacked again and again. Powers and abilities Kilarth may be a dragon but he shares some of the abilities of another kaiju made by the wiki founder in the form of the genetically altered red fox Seslinian from The Mammal Wars, the Defenders of Earth spin off; this is due to the fact that he is immune to all kinds of human weaponry although it is never known whether chemical and biological weapons have any effect on him and radiation only empowers the dragon. Because the dragon is partially inspired by Rodan as well as the inspiration for Kaulos, he is also well known for his speed and agility in the air which has allowed him to effortlessly outmaneuver and outrun supersonic jets. Aside from his impressive speed and agility, Kilarth possesses a variety of special abilities. He is capable of creating destructive shockwaves when flying, which he has used to demolish major cities such as Belgrade and other cities in Serbia. In addition, he can cause powerful winds while on the ground by simply flapping his wings which is also a trait used by Firroth. He also uses his teeth and talons effectively in battle, and his wings, despite their gigantic appearance, are very durable. Like any normal dragon except perhaps Nelarth, Kilarth can also generate fire; while Nelarth can do this too, he can also breath water which he uses in Warlords to extinguish Venia's flame. His limbs can also attack military aircraft and like many other monsters made by the wiki founder, Kilarth is also hughly durable being able to withstand missiles being blasted at him and Firroth's own blasts of fire. Defenders of Earth Kilarth: Granted, Stranger of the Past and King of the East are the first and last times a dragon does not appear until way into the end of the story but it still pertains to the fact that Kilarth does not appear at the beginning. His destructive personality is first alluded to by Olga Petrov who is in the hands of PHANTOM in Serbia and is being tortured by the organisation. When pressured by Natalija Perović, Olga spills everything: She returned to Serbia to to tell the Army to stop the artillery tests they have been carrying out thanks to fears that it will result in Serbia ending up like Bulgaria thanks to Firroth in Stranger of the Past as well as to a lesser extent his fight with Tyrath. It is presumed in this story that PHANTOM is behind A) the designs of the artillery that is being tested and B) ordering the Army to test it. However, Natalija wants Olga to repeat what her answer was but she refuses and instead struggles to get her legs free resulting in Nadezhda untying her legs and getting kicked in the face as a result. Olga then attacks her captors before stealing Svetlana's mobile phone and ties Natalija hand and foot. Before long, the Vixen spanks Natalija with the riding crop and leaves her in a hogtie. Outside the base, Olga calls her own leader who tells her that it is up to her to find the Army and halt the tests herself. Unfortunately, her efforts end in vain when an artillery shell destroys Kilarth's home and wakes him up causing him to let out a great shriek. This results in both parties (Olga and the Army) in retreating for two very different reasons: For Olga, it is to reunite with the other Vixens in Serbia and for the Army it is to protect Belgrade...but Kilarth gets there first and results in destroying a bridge by sending it plummeting into the River Sava. He also killed a soldier by causing an Army truck to somersault and to crush the soldier. He also sets most of Belgrade on fire and even kills most of the inhabitants. Seeing supersonic jets after him, Kilarth takes to the skies which results in a supersonic dogfight in which the jets are unable to catch him and results in one jet being set on fire, another being destroyed mid-air and being sucked out of his plane and the third being caught by Kilarth and deposited into the River Sava as if it were a toy. Kilarth later comes under attack from ground forces who blast him with tank fire and missiles but all prove inefficient and the dragon takes off again where he encounters bombers who shower him with bomb blasts and cause him to plunge into the River Sava. As the dragon plunges into the River, there is much relief to the belief that Kilarth is dead and will no longer attack Serbia which is ultimately spoiled when he emerges from the River Sava ready to destroy a less defended village in the form of Petka in Lazarevac to do true battle with the Armed Forces, all of which have been called in. On his way to the village, the dragon destroys the navy or as it's really known the Serbian River Flotilla and inside the village, Kilarth scares everyone out of the village just as he sets fire to the place. The Army arrive which scares them even more because it takes them back to the Yugoslav Wars because they think they will be evicted. However, the Army have arrived because of Kilarth and their fight with him is a total disaster; their forces are crushed and the dragon flies away so ultimately, the Serbians are presented with a terrible decision: Either they use a nuclear bomb to kill the dragon and risk the lives of thousands of Serbs or they let the dragon live and risk the lives of thousands of Serbs because of other dragons who may avenge his death. The Serbian Army sounds the Air Raid siren causing terror across the country and every Serb to flee in their homes in the hope they will be safe. Kilarth also hears the siren but does not seem to care, until a Serbian bomber approaches him and attacks him with machine guns before unleashing the nuclear bomb on him. The bomb sends Kilarth's body crashing to the mountains and seemingly kills him. Little does anyone know however that Kilarth will return. Zhakuh: The Eight Headed Monster: The story Zhakuh: The Eight Headed Monster marks the second consecutive appearance of Kilarth and alongside Firroth and Tyrath, he is one of three dragons to be mentioned in the story's prologue: "Previously on Defenders of Earth: Since the year 4030, the world was at peace...for the time being. But a century later changed all that; in the 51st Century in the country of Bulgaria, a criminal organization known as the Bulgarian Vixens had carried out a whole range of heists across their home country, no one knew how much money they had stolen in total. The amount they stole was just the tip of the iceberg because they had stolen tonnes of money, gold and jewelry but wanted more; which is why it fell to Vixen Miroslava Blagoeva to enter the mountains of Bulgaria and try to steal the golden hoard of Firroth; when she did, the Vixens inadvertently unleashed hell on earth when the dragon decimated an entire country and it was also the dragon that forced the Vixens into hiding. Three months later, the appearance of Firroth would mark the beginning of frequent monster sightings in the 51st Century and it would also take Earth back to the time when monsters like Rodan, Godzilla, Gyaos, Jiger and King Ghidorah made Earth their battlefield. It was also three months later in which the Vixens were not only wanted women in Bulgaria but all over the East of Europe except Belarus, Slovakia, Macedonia and Montenegro. Half of these Vixens also saw what would become a common sight in 51st Century Earth: The sight of monsters fighting each other, dragons in the East and strangely enough, wild animals in the West, especially the United Kingdom. The dragons seen fighting each other: Firroth, the King of the East and Tyrath, the Eastern Tyrant. But Firroth and Tyrath weren't the only ones seen in 51st Century Earth, particularly in the East, so was the terrorist organization PHANTOM, a Pan Slavic terrorist group with aims of world domination and a desire to return the East to its glory days, when it was feared in the West. Helping them: The Lionesses of Turkey, which was more of a petty criminal group like the Vixens of the East. But Bulgaria was not the only sighting of dragons; so was Serbia when the whole of the Vixens or the Eastern Vixens as they really were sent their branches back to their home countries to combat PHANTOM. In Serbia, the organization captured Serbian Vixen Olga Petrov in an attempt to keep her from foiling their plans of awakening a new dragon and to some extent, they succeeded when a third dragon in the form of Kilarth awakened and decimated Serbia. In the present day, Serbia was now suffering the effects of the nuclear explosion: A mist of fall out descended on cities and villages alike and the whole country was turned into a ghost town. No man, woman, child, Vixen or PHANTOM member dared to wander the streets; to do so was a death sentence thanks to being killed by fall-out." Along with Firroth and a third un-named dragon, Kilarth is the subject of one of Jeni Lungu's predictions on the dawn of other dragons in 51st Century Earth. Strangely enough, Jeni's prediction is revealed as truthful but it is not seen by the Sisterhood and instead Kilarth rises from Serbia, unknown to anyone in Serbia. Kilarth heads to Romania ready to engage Firroth in battle and therefore become his second opponent (and for the time being, his one time opponent in a story because unlike Tyrath, Kilarth starts off as hostile to Firroth but helps him and Saphira defeat Zhakuh). The first fight engages in Bucharest where the pair blast each other with fireballs and while Kilarth wants to fight elsewhere, Firroth takes this as cowardice and throws him into Bucharest. Firroth tries to kill the dragon but Kilarth is too quick and flies away somewhere where they can fight without disturbance; as Kilarth flies away, he is pursued by not one but two dragons with the second being Saphira. In the Carpathian Mountains, Firroth awaits Kilarth's descent and once the dragon descends, the latter attacks Firroth with a boulder, but Firroth catches it and throws it back which causes Kilarth to continue throwing boulders at Firroth as their fight continues. Only the intervention of Saphira is enough to halt the fight between the pair when she burns the boulder that Kilarth threw at Firroth then burning all the other boulders he would have thrown at his opponent. Saphira then tries to persuade him and Firroth to help her defeat Zhakuh but both refuse because according to Firroth, humans hate monsters and monsters hate them to which Kilarth agrees. This causes Saphira to give up on the pair and try to fight the Hydra on her own, but at least she succeeds in something because she demotivates Firroth and Kilarth from fighting; they eventually change sides once Zhakuh attacks Saphira and a new battle begins; the fight between dragon and Hydra which carries to the Carpathian Mountains and finally ends in England after the dragons throw Zhakuh into a tarn. After a humiliated Hydra flies away, the dragons leave the West to return to the East. Invaders from Space: The Dragon of Iron: See Also * Kaulos, Siberian Tiger and another one of Seslinian's closest allies alongside Vlaasarak Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Monsters